


dude, where are my keys?

by thedeathdeelers



Series: lost & found [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Reggie Molina, also mention of death?, he deserves all the love in the world tbh, i don’t know how to tag, its just rose though, just reggie being adorable, no beta we die like himbos, okay, ray loses his stuff all the time, reggie is there to help, rose is dead like in canon, rose sent the boys to help her whole family 🥺, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: Ray is running late, and the kids aren’t around to help.
Relationships: Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Series: lost & found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117976
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	dude, where are my keys?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up of a minor headcannon while showering (lol) and got so excited I decided to write up this tiny oneshot at like 11pm on a Sunday within half an hour.
> 
> It’s barely proofread and definitely not beta-ed, so please be gentle.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> find me on tumblr @thedeathdeelers

Ray was running late. He was running so, _very_ late.

His new and rather important client was known in the community as a ridiculously impatient man, expecting meetings and shoots to start on the dot. And Ray knew that if he didnt’t leave the house right this minute, he was going to have a very difficult start to the day. And it wasn’t even 8am yet.

He had all of his equipment ready by the door; his tripods, his lighting gear, his most commonly used lenses; his D850 and his XF105, their back up batteries, as well as a plethora of memory cards.

This would have been so much easier if Carlos or Julie were at home, but of course this had to happen on a school day. And so Ray found himself scouring the house by himself, messily and desperately rifling through drawers and shelves, looking for his damn keys.

As he checks through the same kitchen drawer for the third time, he swears he can hear Rose’s laughter behind him as she tells him he needs to be more careful with where he drops his things when he walks in through the door. They had a routine set for mornings like these: she’d be leisurely drinking her coffee, leaning against their kitchen island, watching him as he ran around like a headless chicken looking for his phone, his glasses, his keys, until she’d take pity on him and point him in the right direction. He’d scowl at her, run to grab his stuff, and then double back to give her a kiss before quickly dashing out the door. He’s not really sure how he’s managed without her this last year.

Shaking his head to keep the melancholy at bay, Ray tried to refocus.

But as the minutes ticked by and the house got messier, Ray’s hopes of finding his keys on time were dwindling. There was no way he was going to make it on time. He was going to have to make the dreaded call, informing his client that he would be running late. And then he would have to call his assistant and ask him to start prepping without him. He could already feel a headache coming on.

Pressing at his temples before taking a deep breath, Ray reached into his pocket, taking his phone out. Just as he unlocked his phone, his eye flickered to the table by the door and back to his screen, just for a brief second - and then did a double take. There, sat atop the overturned bowl and scattered stacks of letters, sat his keys. Ray had to blink and rub his eyes several times. No, he wasn’t dreaming; they really _were_ there.

But? He must have searched that table at least 5 times. And- wait a minute, how were they on top of the bowl he had overturned? That was-

What was he doing! He’s found the keys, that’s all that matters. Now he just needs to hurry and hope he can make it if he drives _just_ under the speed limit. 

Rushing through the entrance hallway, Ray picks up his keys, hoists his bags onto his shoulders, and runs out of the house, lugging his tripod along with him. He slams the door shut behind him and heads straight to his car.

He knows it’s impossible, but he can’t help it. He lifts his head to the heavens as he keeps walking, and shouts out:

“Thank you Rose!”

And there in plain view, but still incredibly invisible to Ray, Reggie leans against the banister by the front door on the porch, smiling. He figures Ray thanking his wife was the closest thing he’d get to any sort of recognition for now. And honestly? That was enough.

“Have a great day at work, Ray!”

FIN


End file.
